


Enjoy It While You Can

by Sandyclaws68



Series: Fanart by Berocca [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Keep me exactly like <i>this</i>, sensei?  Or will any sort of tied up do the job?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy It While You Can

Ducking into the narrow alley between a dive bar and Konoha's most notorious brothel was sheer genius. No one, certainly not the respectable Council of Elders, would ever expect to find him in this neighborhood. Kakashi rubbed his hand together as he made his way through the darkened passage to the far end of the buildings. He was anticipating that his evasions would buy him at least a couple of hours of peace and solitude, something that was becoming increasingly rare for him these days.

It hadn't been all that difficult to get the ANBU off his tail; after beating the living daylights out of three of them the rest had acceded to his request to leave him the hell alone. “I'm more than capable of taking care of myself,” he had shouted at them in a moment of stress. And gone on to prove it. Of course, after tomorrow he would no longer have any choice in the matter and he would be stuck with the guards 24/7. No a pleasant thought.

No, the ANBU weren't the problem. There was too much mutual respect in the group for any of them to really give Kakashi a hard time. It was the clerks, the secretaries, and the petty functionaries that were driving him insane. And how the heck did all of them manage to keep such close tabs on him? He was a highly trained and skilled shinobi, a jounin, the elite of even that elite group! He should not be so easy to follow! And the way they all addressed him -

“Hatake-sama!”

 _Shit!_ Kakashi tensed for a moment before sprinting to the end of the alley and leaping up on to the roof of the brothel. If memory served (and his always did) the building's roof had multiple levels and decorative gables which offered plenty of places to hide. He could go to ground there for long enough to send out a few clones to draw the pursuit off. Then he'd head for home, where he'd lock the doors, set all the traps he could, draw the curtains and hide until it was safe to re-emerge.

And if all else went well he'd have some company in this temporary exile. That thought brought a smile to his face as he made the appropriate hand signs and two clones appeared. With detailed gestures he explained the plan to them and watched as each jumped down to street level, headed in opposite directions. He sighed in relief when he saw a veritable army of clerks set off in pursuit.

He quickly made his way back to the house, keeping to the rooftops for as long as he could. When he knew he'd have to return to the street he reconnoitered for a good ten minutes before deciding to take the risk. He'd only be out in the open for a few yards, then around the corner and a final sprint to the house. With the same sort of determination he would use while avoiding enemies on a mission he leaped down off the roof and before he knew it was slipping inside the house, locking the door behind him.

He stood frozen in the entryway for a long moment, reaching out with all of his senses. Not only was the house empty, but the entire property was devoid of any presence, human or otherwise. Heaving a sigh he bent over to remove his sandals, his elbow brushing against the shelf kept just inside the door for guests to put their shoes in.

And that was when he felt it; a brief tingle of familiar chakra. He sucked in a breath, because in that split second he knew he was screwed. Chakra wire wrapped around his legs, unbalancing him and forcing him to sit on the kitchen stool that suddenly materialized. So fast that he couldn't track the movement more wire appeared and wound around his torso, tightening until his arms were immobilized. Each shin was bound to a leg of the stool. He could hear melodious, and slightly sinister, laughter, coming from the room to his left.

“If I surrender and admit defeat will I get a stay of execution?” he asked.

The laughter continued, but now without that evil edge to it. Kakashi could hear footsteps approaching and as they came closer the wire wrapped around him began to change and shift, growing wider and softer. And turning red. He moved one hand just enough to touch it. Silk. He smiled and turned his head just as his husband appeared in the doorway.

“Honestly, Kakashi,” Iruka said as he effortlessly tossed a shuriken in the air and caught it. “Did you think I _wouldn't_ be called in to help track you down?”

Kakashi kept his expression studiously neutral. The truth was that he had been _hoping_ that Iruka would get involved, and in exactly this way. They had both been so busy for the last month that there hadn't been any time for the sort of sexy play they enjoyed, and being tied up with red silk ribbon was just what he needed to relax before the (figurative) ax fell tomorrow.

Iruka must have caught some clue to his thoughts, because suddenly he was leaning against Kakashi's side, one arm around his shoulder and the shuriken dangling from his fingers. He bent his head till his lips touched the shell of his husband's ear. “Smile while you can, Kakashi,” he whispered. “I'm under orders from the Godaime to keep you like this until the ceremony in the morning.”

Kakashi felt his smile grow wider. “Keep me exactly like _this_ , sensei? Or will any sort of tied up do the job?”

Iruka's tongue briefly touched his ear before the younger man stepped in front of him and settled himself comfortably in Kakashi's lap, hands tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck. “Well, that depends on what _your_ orders are, Rokudaime-sama.” And Kakashi shuddered, trying to remember if the Hokage title had ever been arousing before.

**************

The next morning all of Konoha was oblivious to the fact that the newly-sworn in Rokudaime Hokage was, in fact, a shadow clone. All but two men snuggled together under the blankets, a red silk ribbon still tied around one pale-skinned wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> [Art Inspiration](http://sandyclaws68.tumblr.com/post/125689862446/i-have-a-request-kakairu-bondage-scene-pretty#notes)


End file.
